Once Upon A Time
by Aira Lee
Summary: Mako is the Crown Prince of his kingdom and a real jerk, Korra is an orphan who lives with her stepmother and her two daughters and is treated like a servant. What will happen if their worlds collide? Will Korra, Asami and Bolin be able to change Mako! Will Mako save Korra from her miserable life! (I know my summary sucks) Will be Makorra and Bosami in the end!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, before I start with my story I want you to know that:**

**1. I don't own The Legend of Korra,**

**2. If I accidentally used your name for a character, don't feel offended by what he/she does/says,**

**3. This story contains no bending, even though I love it, it didn't really fit in here...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

KORRAS POV

"Asami, good morning!", I said as the beautiful young woman with the long black hair walked into the tea shop I worked in.

"Korra, hello, how are you?", she asked and walked towards an empty table near the huge window. I took her coat to hang it over a coat hook on the wall and pulled back the chair as she sat down.

"I'm fine, it's a pleasure to see you here again", I said smiling.

"Oh, how often have I told you to treat me like a common costumer. I'm just a normal person like you, there's nothing special about me!" She laughed. I grinned and looked at my friend.

"Sorry. So what would you like to have?!", I asked and looked at her.

"I think I'll have some Jasmine tea. And do you have any sweets?" She looked at me expectantly. I grinned.

"We have some fresh apple pies. Marya just took them out of the oven, they're still warm."

"Yes! Bring me some please, will you?" I nodded.

"Of course, just wait a second!" With that I turned around on my heel and entered the kitchen to prepare her order.

I coughed as I walked past my boss' office. The smell of the the cigars he smoked day and night filled the air and burned in my lungs. I made a mental note to never start smoking or marry a man who does.

Marya, the one creating all kinds of sweets was standing in the small kitchen kneading some duff. Her red curly hair was tied up into a ponytail and her greenish eyes seemed tired. She worked really hard to earn enough money to buy the medicine her sick husband needed. She even had a second job in one of the cloth factories, but still, it was never enough. I tried to help her wherever I could, but nothing seemed to help.

"What are you staring at, Korra? Is there something wrong with my face?", she asked and looked at me a bit irritated.

"No, ehm, sorry, I was just thinking..." I shook my head.

"So, what do you need?", she said concentrating on her duff again. I started preparing the tea.

"Can you give me one of the small apple pies you made earlier?", I asked. Marya smiled.

"Asami's here, right? Oh, that girl", she said grinning and started to tell me how Asami used to come here every Tuesday with her father before he died, drinking some tea and eating her apple pie.

"Even though this is the poorest part of the city, they came here just to eat my pie. He was such a lovely person, Hiroshi Sato, my my, we still miss him so much. But Asami has never stopped coming. Never. Every Tuesday", she smiled and handed me a plate with the little cake on it. I grabbed the tea and walked back into the shop again.

There were not many costumers since it was still early in the morning and most people were off working. There was just an elderly couple drinking its tea and Asami.

I placed her order in front of her on the table and was about to go back to the kitchen, when she grabbed my hand.

"Come on, sit down and take a break. You deserve it!" Asami pointed at the empty chair and smiled.

"I don't know, I better help Marya in the kitchen!", I said and tried to leave, but she didn't let go of my wrist.

"Korra, I'm pretty sure Marya can handle her work on her own, so please, sit down. I am eager for your company!" I sighed and sat down.

"Fine, but just for a bit. I don't want to get in trouble." She smiled even more and drank some of her tea.

"So, tell me, how are things at home? How is everyone?", Asami asked and I looked at her a bit confused. She never met anyone of my family, except my father, but he died some time ago.

"Pretty fine I guess", I said not sure what she wanted to know.

"I never asked you, but do you have any siblings?! I mean, I don't, I just have Mako and Bolin, but they're not my brothers and I'd really like to know how it's like to have siblings, you know?!", she said and smiled.

I thought of Naoko and Akina, the twin sisters and my stepsisters that made my life a living hell since my father remarried.

"I'm an only child but I do have two stepsisters", I answered.

"I see. Are they nice or mean like in all those fairy tales?!", she asked and I looked into her eyes.

"They are okay, I guess" I remembered how one time they drowned I a puppy my father had given me before his death in a pond near our house .. They had made me watch it die and then left me crying. I never forgave them.

"But you don't like them much, do you?" I looked at her confused. Was I so easy to read?

Just for a second I thought about telling Asami the truth, but I didn't want to bother her with my problems, so I kept on lying.

"No, they can be mean sometimes, but most of the time I enjoy being around them..." Asami didn't seem very convinced, and honestly, I hadn't really expected it to be otherwise. I was a horrible liar. But she stopped asking about them.

"Aaand, is there a special someone in your life?!", she asked grinning and looking at me expectantly.

"Uhm, special someone?", I asked. I admit, I knew what she meant, but I wasn't that sure about it.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, some handsome boy who makes your heart beat fast whenever he comes into sight, the person your dreams every night are about! Come on, is there someone like this?!"

I thought really hard. But I knew there was no one. I never really had time to think about boys and getting married. Because since my father died five years ago, I was sort of a servant for my stepmother.  
My real one died at my birth but still, my world was perfect. It was my dad and I against the rest of the world, until he met my stepmother Mina. From then on everything got worse. Minas daughters would always tease me, and Minas brother Hiro would push me around and laugh about me. But it was okay, I had my father. He was so sweet, so kind, he didn't deserve to die. And yet he did. From then on, I had to work at Hiros tea shop, to pay for living in my house, in my home. I had to serve Mina and her daughters Naoko and Akina, so they wouldn't send me away...

"Korra? Korra! Hey, I'm talking to you, hello?!" Asami waved her hands in front of my face and tried to get my attention.

"Uh, sorry Asami, I kinda spaced off, and the answer to your question is no, there is no special boy", I said and hanged my head. The thought of my father filled my heart with sorrow.

"Are you okay?!", Asami asked and gave me a concerned look. I smiled weakly and shook my head.

"No, it's nothing, I'm fine, thanks...", I answered and sighed.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen flew open and Hiro entered the shop. He saw me sitting next to Asami and I felt his angry look on my face. I slowly stood up and lowered my gaze, ready for his punishment. I shrieked as his strong hand slapped my face and I fell onto the floor. A tear ran down my cheek.

"What do you think you are doing, eh? We are not paying you for sitting around and drinking tea. You are here to work, you ungrateful brat!", he shouted and grabbed my hair, pulling me back on my feet.

I was about to apologize when suddenly Asami stood up and shouted at him.

"Let go of her now, you bastard. You have no right to treat her like that!"

"I have every right!", he answered, throwing me back on the ground and turning to Asami. She glared at him angrily.

"And I think you need some punishment, too, you little whore. Hasn't your father teached you how to behave properly?!", he said and made a step towards her. Asami didn't move. She stared at him with a look as cold as ice.

"I wouldn't dare to touch me, if I was you", she said with a calm voice. He looked at her in surprise but then laughed.

"Why?! What do you think you can do to me?!" He laughed even harder. Asami had no chance. He was very big, and even though there was more fat on him than muscles, he was strong enough to injure her. Asami didn't seem to care.

"Nothing", she said "but I'm sure the King won't be very pleased to hear what you did to me." He looked at her, very confused.

"Why would the king care about a misbehaving girl from lower class that gets the punishment she deserves? ", he asked very confident.

"Oh, he wouldn't, but he cares about me, because I am the Kings ward and I am the daughter of Hiroshi Sato who was one of the most powerful man in this kingdom. So, if I was you, I would apologize now and leave this room, because otherwise I can't promise you to not tell the King that you called me a little misbehaving whore. Did I make myself clear?" That silenced him.

I saw the fear in his eyes as he kneeled down on the floor and begged for Asami's forgiveness.

"Given!", Asami said "And now leave, I can't enjoy my tea with you breathing the same air as I do!"

Hiro hurried back into his office and I felt the satisfaction filling every inch of my body, even though my cheek hurted.

"I'm sorry Korra, I didn't mean to overreact like this. Oh, I probably made everything worse, didn't I?", she stared at me with a sad look on her face. I suddenly realized that she was right. Damn, Hiro would probably beat the hell out of me later. But I didn't want to upset her.

"No, it's fine, don't worry, there was probably just something really bad going on right now and I got him to overreact by sitting around. He's not that bad actually, and normally he doesn't act like this!"

LIAR! It was always like that, no matter what I did, there was no doubt, he would always react like this and worse. I just hoped that Asami believed me.

"Oh, okay, well then, I gotta get going, they're probably waiting for me already. See you soon, Korra." She smiled and hugged me.

"Goodbye, have a nice day", I said smiling and watched her as she left...

* * *

ASAMIS POV

I walked through the streets of the city thinking about what happened earlier. Even though Korra told me everything would be fine, I didn't quite believe her.

She seemed pretty upset the whole time actually.

"I wonder what it is that is bothering her so much", I said out loud and thought about what she said.

"Maybe she had just a bad day or I asked her too personal questions..." I have to admit, it took quite a while to get Korra to open up a bit. I remember how she always was friendly towards others but kept a safe distance and avoided any contact.

"I'm just glad that the two of us are growing closer and closer, she is really lovely after all", I said smiling and continued the walk back to the Kings castle.

As soon as I arrived, the guards let me pass and nodded at me with respect. I gave them a gentle smile and walked up the long way until I finally reached the entrance. One of the servants let me in and greeted me.

"Welcome home, my lady", he said closing the door behind me.

"Can you tell me, where Bolin is?", I asked him and looked around.

"Prince Bolin is in his chambers. He was still sleeping half an hour ago."

"Oh well, I think it's time to wake him up then, isn't it?!", I said and walked towards the huge stairs without waiting for an answer.

I followed the labyrinth of stairs and hallways until I finally reached Bolins room. I could hear him snoring.

Carefully I opened the door and entered. No sunlight was able to fall through the close-drawn curtains. I walked over to his bed, where I could see his chest moving up and down as he breathed. He seemed so peaceful when he was asleep.

I leaned over and moved my head close to his, so that my lips where nearly touching him. I could smell his perfume.

"WAKE UUUUUP!", I shouted and jumped away so he couldn't hit me. He punched the air with his fists, moaning and yelling something.

I ran over to the curtains and opened them. Bright sunlight fell onto his face and he moaned even louder.

"Asaaaamiii, what have I ever done to you?!" I laughed and came closer again.

"I don't know, I think I was bored and waking you up is so much fun. I just couldn't resist!" He covered his head with the pillow.

"Okay, I'm awake, can you leave now please, so I can sleep for a little longer", he groaned, but I guess he knew I wouldn't let him.

"No, and now get out of bed! It's nearly noon, you can't stay in bed forever", I said and pulled his blanket away revealing his half- naked body.

I stared at his muscular chest and his strong arms and blushed. What had happened with the clumsy little boy he once had been. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Actually I can, I'm the prince, I can do whatever I want!", he said, grabbing his blanket in my hand and pulling. Before I could react, I was pulled into his bed and two strong arms wrapped around me.

His beautiful green eyes stared at me filled with surprise.

"Uhm, sorry, I-I didn't mean to... Uhm, this is weird." I saw how he blushed and released me from his hug. I climbed out if his soft bed and walked over to the door.

"I'll meet you later...", I said and left the room, without looking at him again. My cheeks seemed to be burning when I touched them.

Slowly I walked through the huge castle, still thinking about everything that had happened today.

"What a weird day", I mumbled and continued walking without having a clue where I was heading to.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please feel free to review and tell me what you liked and what not! **


	2. Chapter 2

MAKOS POV

"...And then Isabelle came in and saw me kissing Margret. She totally freaked out. Honestly, I knew she was crazy, but I have never seen something like this. Her ugly face was as red as a tomato and while she shouted at me, her voice was so incredibly high, it was sooo ridiculous!" I laughed at Tahnos story and looked at him as he tried to imitate this girl he talked about.

I had seen her a few times and she was really ugly, even uglier than the rest of all these commoners.

I never understood why Tahno hooked up with them, but the stories he told us afterwards were too entertaining, to tell him to stop.

"Soo, Ren, tell us, what happened with that girl from Spring Ball?!l" I heard Ren sigh and he shook his head.

"Damn, she was beautiful, but stupid. I guess even pigs are smarter than her!", he said. Tahno laughed.

"But that's everything women need to be. Beautiful and stupid enough to behave and not to question anything men do!", he laughed and Ren nodded in agreement.

"True, but she was probably too dumb to even follow orders, I don't know, I don't really remember what I liked about her." I laughed as we walked through the castle. Suddenly everyone looked at me.

"And, what stories can you tell us, Mako?" Tahno asked and grinned.

"Yeah, come on, spit it out already! Which heartbroken princess is crying because of you?!", Ren agreed and both looked at me with huge smiles on their faces.

"Well, actually...let me see...", I started. Tahno rolled his eyes.

"Come oon!", he moaned.

"Actually none. I've be..."

"WHAAT?!" Both looked at me in surprise.

"I've been busy lately. No time for some lame princesses...", I excused myself and sighed.

"Mako...", Tahno started "You can never ever be to busy for some women! I'm truly disappointed in you, my friend." Ren laughed.

"I know what your plan is, man. You're waiting for that Ball your parents are throwing for you soon. I mean, if I was you I would do the same and wait for all those ladies coming here that want to marry you anyways!", he said and grinned. Tahno looked at me with surprise and satisfaction.

"You clever boy, that plan is brilliant!" I laughed as we passed the entrance. Suddenly the bell rang. I searched for someone to open the door, but there was no servant around. It rang again.

"Where are those lazy servants if you need them?!", I moaned angrily and pulled the door open. A girl with huge blue eyes and a swollen cheek looked at me.

"I'm sorry for coming, but...", she started but I was so mad that I interrupted her immediately.

"Yes, you definitely should, I was just talking with my friends there and..."

"Yeah, whatever, anyway, I just walked by, because Asami forgot her coat earlier this morning and I thought she might need it. So here, take it."

I looked at her confused as she held up the black coat that definitely belonged to Asami.

I stared at her and got ever more mad. At first she didn't greet me properly, then she interrupted me and then...

"Will you take it now or not?! I have not the time to stand around here and do nothing, work is calling!", she said and looked at me still holding up the coat.

"Why don't you teach that commoner to behave properly, Mako, I mean, she clearly needs it!", Tanho shouted from inside.

"You know what, I've had enough, here take it already!" She threw the coat over my head, turned around and walked away. I couldn't believe what just happened. Half shocked, half surprised I took the coat off my head and stared at my friends. They had no idea either what that had been about.

"Hey Mako, what are doing with my coat?", I heard a familiar voice and looked at Asami.

"Someone...", I remembered this big-blue-eyed girls face in front if me "just brought it by, some girl", I answered. Asamis face lit up.

"Oh, dark brown hair, huge blue eyes?", she asked. I nodded. She smiled happily. Asami seemed to know her.

"Do you know her?", I asked and watched her as she took her coat away from me. She looked at me and probably saw how mad and irritated I waited for her answer.

"Why, what did she do to you?! She probably made a fool out of you, didn't she?!" Asami laughed and laughed even harder as I blushed.

"Yes, that's my girl. Too bad I wasn't here to see what happened!", she said still laughing and walking away.

I turned around to see Ren and Tahno trying not to smile.

"What's so funny, eh?!", I shouted and left them alone. This girl made a fool out of me once, she would regret this! No one treated me like this!

* * *

KORRAS POV

Damn, I always thought these people working for those royal asses would be nice and sweet, but on the contrary, this one and his friends were real assholes themselves. I mean, how come they call me a commoner just because I live in the city.

And also if I interrupted him while his break, than I'm really sorry, but why was it so hard to take the coat, say goodbye and close the door again?!

I shook my head as I thought about how confused that guy opening the door had looked like.

He was pretty handsome with his black hair, these gorgeous amber eyes and his well-built body, but still, that was no excuse for behaving like this.

I wandered down the muddy road towards town and thought about all the work that I had to do as soon as I returned home. But somehow I ended up thinking of what happened earlier again. This guy just wouldn't stop reappearing in my thoughts. Maybe it was, because he seemed so familiar. I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't remember what it was.

As I reached our house and entered it, I heard Naoko yelling at her sister.

"You damn bitch, this is my dress, mother bought it for me! And now get your hands off it!", she screamed. I heard Akina swearing and insulting her sister.

"You get your hands off it, I would look so much prettier in it than you and you know it! You've always been jealous of my beauty!", Akina yelled back and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

It is said that every woman has her own beauty, either in looks or character or whatever else, but those two had nothing beautiful about them. I grinned widely as I entered the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

Mina and the rest used to dine in the dining room without me, which I was really happy about. Watching Hiro eat his food is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen.

The time passed by and soon meal was nearly ready when I suddenly heard Mina scream.

I ran out if kitchen immediately to see what happened, but she was just standing in the hallway and staring at a letter.

"Naoko, Akina, girls, you won't believe it! We are invited to the Royal Ball next week." Her voice went incredibly high as she said that.

Akina and Naoko came running downstairs and stared at the letter.

"His Royal Highness," Akina started reading out.

"Crown Prince Mako Pendragon", Naoko continued. Gosh, I hated it when they finished off each others sentences.

"Requests your presence", Akina said.

"At the royal celebration in honor of...", Naoko read out.

"...his 20th birthday!" Both screamed.

"I can't believe this, oh my goodness, what am I supposed to wear?!", Naoko asked still shouting and jumping up and down with her sister.

"Am I invited, too?", I asked and tried to take a look on the letter. Naoko covered it with her hand.

"Of course not, who would invite something like you?", she hissed and continued ignoring me.

"I don't know", Akina yelled answering Naokos previous question, "I guess we'll have to go shopping!"

Mina grabbed the letter to read the rest. She mumbled something about the Dress Code, time and place where it would be held and then looked at her daughters.

"Girls, you won't believe me, but the King lately announced that Prince Mako was about to choose his wife and future queen on a special ball. Maybe, well maybe that ball is the Royal Ball next week."

They all looked at one another and I knew what they were up to. That poor prince was their access to power and wealth, they would try anything to reach their goal.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Pls review! And don't expect me to update so regular, because I have school and all kinds of other things to do and I want to write good chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra**


	3. Chapter 3

MAKOS POV

"Prince Mako, your mother wants to to talk to you", the servant said and stared at me. I nodded and slowly got up.

"Where is she?", I asked bored.

"Follow me please", he answered and walked out of my room. I followed him through the castle. It was huge. I stared at all the familiar paintings on the walls showing my ancestors and the battles they fought.

Suddenly he stopped and opened the door to the library.

"My queen, your son is here!", he announced me.

"Come in." I heard my mothers soft and sweet voice.

I entered and walked towards some chairs where she was sitting at and reading one of the books.

I heard how the servant closed the door behind me. We were alone. She closed the book, laid it on the table next to her and stared at me. Her eyes looked exactly like those my brother had. Huge and green and full of life.

"What did you want to talk to me about?", I asked. She smiled.

"Mako, I know how much you hate it, but we have to talk about the Ball." I sighed. She was right, I hated balls and I always was glad when they were over.

"Listen to me, it's not just any ball, Mako, it will be the celebration of your 20th birthday and you know what that means..." I nodded. It was an old tradition.

"I'll have to choose the woman I will marry..." She grabbed my hand and nodded.

"Mother, is there no way we could change fathers opinion? it wouldn'to be the first time the old traditions have been broken" I sytated and saw how she glared at me a bit angry.

"No, there isn't, I've talked to him, but it is not only him who demands you to marry soon, but also the kingdom. It is your duty as crown prince to..."

"I don't care about my duties. All I want is to live and enjoy my life as single a little longer. And even if I choose to marry one day, I want to marry a girl I truly love and not one I danced with on some stupid ball!", I complained and hit my fist on the table.

"I can understand you, Mako, and it must be hard for you, but believe me, everything will be fine. Look at me and your father. He had to go through the same as you do now and look how happy he is. Everything will be okay." She tried to calm me down but I was too angry.

"No, nothing will be okay! I don't want to do this! Why can't you just leave me alone!", I yelled and jumped off the chair.

"Mako, come on, calm down a bit. It's not the end of your life." I looked at her as she gave me a sweet smile.

I fell back onto the chair and buried my head in my hands.

"It's just so unfair! Why can't I decide in my own what I want to do with my life?! Others can, so why not me?!", I moaned.

"Because you are the crown prince and it is part of your duty to do what your father and our traditions demand you to. And now cheer up a bit and take it as the man you've become", she said and stroked my hand, "I love you, sweetheart!"

"I love you too!", I answered and hugged her. She smiled at me.

I stood up and walked over to the door.

"Mako." I turned around as she said my name.

"Please never forget that no matter what you do and what choices you make, your father and I, we will always love you and be proud of you." I nodded.

"Thank you." I left the library and walked back to my room. I thought about what my mother said.

"Hey Mako, where have you been all day!" I turned around to look at whom this familiar sounding voice belonged to. It was Bolin.

"Hey, brother. What's up?!" I said grinning at him. He laughed.

"Not much. I've got some spare time. Let's go for a ride or something!", he said and looked at me expectantly. I nodded.

"Why not, some time off is exactly what I need now", I answered and both of us walked out of the castle to the stables.

On our way here, he told me about what happened earlier this morning when Asami woke him up. I saw how he blushed. Damn, he clearly had a thing for her, and I had to admit, it was pretty cute to see him like this.

"So, ready to go?!", I asked while stroking the horses neck, some servant had just prepared for me. Bolin grinned and started galloping towards town. I followed him trying to catch up, but his horse was definitely faster than mine.

We slowed down as we entered the city. It was early afternoon and most people were hurrying around and seemed busy, but they took a bow as soon as they saw us. I enjoyed being admired by them, even though I was a bit disgusted by there appearance.

Bolin didn't seem to care about the different classes we belonged to. He greeted them and smiled friendly as we followed the road through this skid row. I ignored them and tried to avoid there dirty hands touching my horse and my clothes.

Suddenly I saw the girl from earlier walking out of a store selling flower bouquets. She carried a basket full of food and some flowers.

I turned over to Bolin.

"Bo, you see that girl over there?!" He nodded. I grinned.

"Let's teach her how to behave!" I navigated my horse through a group of people. She didn't look at me.

"Hey you!", I yelled and she turned around. Her eyes met mine. She seemed to be confused and looked around.

"Yes, I ment you, you little misbehaving redneck!", I yelled and made my horse rear. She took a step backwards and tripped over something on the ground. She fell and landed in the mud.

My horse neighed and reared again. She ducked and tried to get away from the dangerous hoofs. I smirked satisfied as I jumped of the horse and stood in front of her.

"I hope you learned your lesson! I suggest next time you meet me, you pay me the respect I deserve!" I looked at her as she tried to save some of her groceries that were lying on the ground. She slowly stood up and looked me in the eye.

"You want me to behave and respect you, but I tell you what, respect has to be earned and you deserve anything but that!" She spit in front of me and sniffed.

I looked at her in shock, but this time I would react properly.

"How dare you act like this in presence of your crown prince?", I hissed and slapped her. She fell on the ground again. I could hear her sob but I didn't care.

"Mako." I heard my brother calling from somewhere behind me.

She glared at me as she stood up again and rubbed her red and swollen cheek.

"If you are the one, who will rule this kingdom, than I'm very sorry for every single one of your people! They deserved better!", she yelled and wiped away her tears.

I rose my arm to hit her again. Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Enough, Mako. I think she learned her lesson, she doesn't need any more punishment", Bolin said and pulled me away from her. I sighed and sat back on my horse.

Before we turned around to leave, I looked at her again. Her gaze made me shiver, but I stared back until she lowered her eyes and walked away.

I felt how the satisfaction of this victory filled my chest as we rode back to the castle. I didn't even care about the disappointed looks Bolin gave me from times to times.

* * *

BOLINS POV

As soon as we arrived at the stables, I left Mako and entered the castle.

Damn, I couldn't believe what just had happened. That was not my brother, at least not the one I used to know.

I sighed as I followed the long hallways to get to my room.

"Hey Bolin, back so soon?!" I turned around and looked at Asami. Her long curly black hair was falling down her shoulders and she wore a beautiful dark green dress. I blushed as she gave me a gentle smile.

"Yes, we just did a small trip to town", I sighed as I saw the face of this girl in front of me. Shaking my head I tried to forget about her.

"What's wrong?!", she asked and laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, it's just Mako, he's been acting so weird lately and I don't know, I have no idea how to deal with it", I said. She gave me a worried look and I suddenly had a funny feeling in my stomach.

"What did he do?!"

"There was this girl, he said something about punishing her for something and then made his horse rear just in front of her and made her fall into the mud", I sighed, "and then she told him that he didn't deserve her respect and she said that he would become a terrible king, and Mako slapped her, and he was going to slap her again, but I stopped him." She gave me a concerned look.

"That doesn't really sound like Mako. I mean he can be very impulsive sometimes, but he has never overreacted like this!", she said.

"I know, I have absolutely no idea what has gotten into him lately, he's acting so...different." Asami grabbed my hand and tried to comfort me.

"Don't worry, Bolin, I'm sure he has his reasons for all this. He's going through a hard time right now." I gave her a confused look. What hard time was she talking about?! She sighed.

"Bo, Mako is the Crown Prince, there's a lot of pressure on him. He has to live up to so many expectations and fulfill so many duties, he probably doesn't know how to deal with his current situation!" Honestly, I never realized what Mako must have been going through. And he never really showed it either, so I didn't notice.

"But that's still no excuse for his behavior!", I said and she nodded.

"I know, but you have to give him some time. I'm sure everything will turn out well, you'll see. But until then we have to be patient with him and help him wherever we can, okay?" I nodded and leaned my head against her shoulder.

She wrapped her tiny arms around me and patted my back. I smiled as we stood there and comforted each other.

It felt like an eternity, but soon Asami let go and smiled at me.

"And now, let's go have some fun!", she said and grabbed my hand. I followed her grinning widely. Some distraction was exactly what I needed right now.

* * *

AKINAS POV

It was probably the sixth dress I had tried on, but none of them was good enough. I had to look perfect for the ball, I mean, it was the Crown Prince I wanted to impress.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was too small. The Prince was nearly two heads taller than me. I made a mental note to buy extra high heels for the Ball.

The dress I was wearing was a long red one with a huge loop on the back over my butt. It was not bad, but it didn't really fit with the red color of my hair. I sighed.

Suddenly I heard Naoko scream my name from outside.

"Akina, hurry and look at this!", she yelled. Damn, she probably had found the perfect dress.

I left the cabin prepared to see my twin sister showing off the perfect dress. But instead she was pointing out of the window. I followed her finger and looked at some girl outside whoms dress was all covered with mud. At least I hoped for her sake that it was mud.

I started laughing, which wasn't that easy in this dress.

"I wonder who this is, geez, that's so embarrassing!", I said laughing even harder.

"How can anyone be so stupid and clumsy?!", Naoko yelled laughing.

And then the girl turned around and we both looked onto Korras face. I stood there in shock for a second, but immediately started laughing again.

"Who else should that have been?!", Naoko laughed and shook her head as she wiped away a tear of joy. I nodded in agreement.

Honestly, I've never met anyone like this girl before. So stupid and clumsy, no matter what she did, it went wrong. That's why I wouldn't let her touch my clothes anymore. I didn't want them to be ruined just because she is too dumb to treat them properly.

But she was very useful for all the other household chores, like cooking, cleaning, and serving. That's probably the reason why mother hadn't gotten rid of her yet.

And she was very entertaining, I really enjoyed punishing and insulting her, it made me happy. Not like she didn't deserve this, she definitely did!

As soon as we stopped laughing, we continued to search for the perfect dress and by the end of the day I had found a pale blue one and Naoko had chosen a bright yellow dress.

We told the seller that we would pick it up soon. Well, actually we would send Korra to pick it up. We needed all time there was to prepare for the Royal Ball.

Damn, I was so excited. I thought of me dancing with the prince and how all men would be amazed of how beautiful I looked in that dress and couldn't stop staring at me.

* * *

**So, that was the third chapter, I hope you liked it! Please review, I want to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

KORRAS POV

Three days had passed, since that incident with the Crown Prince.

I had to admit, I had mistaken him for some servant, that's why I acted like this. If I would have recognized who he was, none if this would have happened.

I was not even sure anymore, how I couldn't have realized who he was. He clearly didn't look like a servant at all, but the way he acted was not princely either.

I always thought princes would be merciful, kind, honorable and charming. But he was none of this. He was more of a cruel and reckless jerk, who enjoyed punishing others and didn't care about their feelings. I couldn't believe that such disgusting people where the ones ruling our kingdoms, that they were the most admired people and that children looked up to them!

"What terrible thoughts for waking up on a Sunday morning", I mumbled as I slowly got up from my old and uncomfortable mattress. I scratched my head and walked to the small circular window.

My room was more or less the attic of our house. I had to move here when my father died.

There was still lots of other stuff standing around. Old wardrobes filled with moth-eaten clothes that sometime had belonged to some of my ancestors. There were stacks of old books written in languages I couldn't understand and tons of old yellowed drawings. One of the previous owners must have been an artist, a pretty good one as far as I could say.

I remembered how I used to look at them when I first moved here. I would always grab a staple and look at the pictures and imagine where it was drawn, who the persons were, what stories they might have had to tell.

I sighed as I started changing into a dress I had sewed out of an old curtain, that Mina wanted to throw away. The cloth was pale blue and a bit rough, but it worked out for me.

As soon as I was done, I walked downstairs. It was silent.

"They must have left already", I said and tried to prove myself wrong by sneezing into their rooms, but no one was here. I was alone.

I ran into the kitchen with a huge smile on my face.

I loved Sunday mornings, because every Sunday Mina and her daughters visited her brother Hiro who was living only two blocks away. They normally stayed there for the whole morning and sometimes even longer. That meant, I had some free time and could do whatever I liked.

I grabbed a slice of bread and started eating it as I spotted a piece of paper laying on the table.

_Korras chores:  
1. Clean all bedrooms  
2. Prepare the chicken for dinner  
3. Pick up Minas dress at the laundry  
4. Get Akinas and Naokos dresses at the tailor  
5. Buy some cake for afternoon tea  
6. Polish the silver plate  
7. Sweep the ground_

I sighed. That was lots of work, but as long as I was on my own, it was okay.

I decided to do the things in the city first and then continue at our house.

I slipped into my moody boots and walked outside. It was really warm, even though it was rather early in the morning.

I wandered down the street and watched how more and more people came out of there houses and started following their business.

I decided to go for the dresses first. It was too warm for a cake outside.

As I entered the laundry, I saw an old lady. She was ironing a white shirt.

"Good morning, Miss", I said and walked over to her. She smiled.

"Hello, what can I help you with?", she asked and put away the hot iron.

"I am supposed to pick up a dress for Mina." Her smile immediately faded as she left the room. I followed her and saw that she entered a little room where lots of clothes were stored.

When she came back in, she held a pink dress in her hands, that was embroidered with many small gems that were sparkling in the sunlight.

She looked at me.

"And who are you, one of her daughters?" She asked and gave me a disgusted look.

"Geez, no, we're not related. She's just my stepmother", I answered and saw a relieved look on her face.

"You poor child, I can't imagine how bad life must be around her. I'm so sorry", she said and shook her head.

"Thank you", I answered and nodded, "how much?!"

"4 silver coins", she answered. Oh, that was much. I wondered how much I would have to pay for the rest.

I gave her the money and left.

The tailor was not far away. Just a few houses to the right. Carefully I carried Mina's dress on my arms and opened the door to the tailors shop with my foot.

As soon as I bought Akinas and Naokos dresses for another 15 silver coins each, I decided to first bring them home and then go for the cake.

Loaded with three dresses I made my way through the filled streets and tried to get them back home unharmed.

Suddenly I tripped over something laying on the ground. I tried to regain my balance, but I couldn't. Damn, I didn't want to think of Mina's reaction to this.

Before I could hit the ground, two strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and stopped me from falling. I sighed in relief and looked at my savior.

His amber eyes catched my gaze as he gave me a gentle smile.

"Are you all right?", he asked with a very soft voice. I nodded.

"Ye-Yes, ehm, thank you", I stuttered and blushed.

'Geez, Korra what is wrong with you', I asked myself as I looked at him. Well...he was handsome.

"Can I help you with these?!", he asked and pointed at the dresses on my arms. I shook my head.

"No, don't worry, I can handle it!" I smiled.

"No, I can't let such a beautiful girl like you carry those dresses around on her own. Give them to me", he said and took them off me. I gave him a thankful smile.

"What's your name by the way?", he asked and followed me through the streets.

"Korra, and you?!" I looked at him.

"Iroh, nice to meet you Korra." I laughed at his attempt to shake my hand.

"And which one is yours?!", he asked. I gave him a confused look.

"Dress. Which dress is yours?" I looked at the staple.

"Actually none, they belong to my stepmother and her daughters", I answered and gave him a smile.

It wasn't very far to my house, so we arrived pretty fast, too fast.

I picked up the dresses and brought them inside.

"You can come in, you know!", I told him as I laid the dresses carefully on a chair. I heard him laughing.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now." My smile faded.

"Well, then...", I said and went outside again, "it was a pleasure to meet you, Iroh." He smiled and grabbed my hand. Then he gently kissed its back and stared into my eyes. I blushed.

"The pleasure is all mine. I hope we meet again soon", he said and gave me another smile, before he turned around to leave. I sighed and watched him walk away.

Suddenly he turned around and smiled at me again. I waved for goodbye as he disappeared behind the corner.

* * *

ASAMIS POV

It was only one more day until the Ball and everyone in the castle was excited. This years ball would be even bigger than the one at the Kings wedding.

It was freaking me out to see the staff running around like this all busy with this weird looks on their faces, so I decided to avoid them and go hide in the library.

I opened the door and looked at Ayako, the kingdoms Queen. She was reading some documents and didn't seem to notice me.

I cleared my throat and she lifted her head smiling.

"Asami, hello. What brought you here?", she said and gave me a kind look, "I thought you didn't really enjoy reading." Her eyes had the same color as Makos, they looked like liquid amber. I sighed.

"I know, but the staff works at such a hectic pace, it drove me crazy, so I came here to enjoy some peace and silence", I answered and walked over to the table she was sitting at. I looked at the documents. It was the guest list for the Ball.

"What are you doing?", I asked and she kept her look on the names as she answered.

"Oh, I'm just checking who declined the invitation and who accepted it."

"Can I have a look?", I asked and grabbed some sheets after she nodded.

I read through the list of names. Some were familiar, and some not. I was surprised on how many people would attend the Ball.

"There are some families coming who belong to a lower classes, how come?", I stated and looked at Ayako. She smiled.

"Yes, Jito thought that it would be a good idea to invite some of the normal citizens to the Ball, to show them that they are welcomed as well." I nodded. That seemed to be a good idea. But...

"But what if Mako chooses one of these 'common' girls as his wife?", I asked and heard her laugh.

"Well I guess it won't be that much of a problem. Firstly they made sure that only the best and richest families were invited and secondly I don't believe the King could say anything against it, since he married me", she answered and kept chuckling.

I remembered. Before the King married her, Ayako had lived in the city as the third daughter of a pretty rich and famous, but common jeweler.

I turned my eyes back to the guest list and continued reading the names. Suddenly I spotted a very familiar one.

_Saito family  
Mina Yoshida - coming  
Hiro Ikeda - coming  
Akina Yoshida - coming  
Naoko Yoshida - coming  
Korra Saito - declined_

I was surprised.

"Why would she decline such an invitation?", I mumbled.

"What?!", Ayako asked.

"Nothing, there's just something I have to check! See you later, Ayako", I said as I walked out of the library.

"Good bye, Asami", she answered before I closed the door behind me.

I sure liked Korra a lot, but I was kind of surprised that she and her family had been invited to the Ball. I mean, she didn't seem really rich after all. But what wondered me the most was that she declined, because that invitation must have been a great honor for them.

I decided to pay her a visit and ask her myself. But as I walked through the castle to the door, I figured it was too late already. She wouldn't be working at the tea shop anymore and I didn't exactly know where she lived.

I sighed. I hated waiting, but I had no other option.

* * *

MAKOS POV

I laid on my bed and stared on the wall. It was very quiet, even though the staff was very busy preparing everything for the ball.

The Ball. The celebration of my 20th birthday. I should have been happy, but I wasn't, on the contrary. The more it approached the worse did I feel. Everything seemed so surreal.

I remembered how one year ago I was looking forward to my birthday and to dance all night with the prettiest ladies of our kingdom.

But this year it was different, because this year I had to pick my future wife.

I sighed at that thought. Wife. That word felt wrong. I was too young to get married, I mean, my whole life was still ahead of me, what was I supposed to do with a wife?

I thought of all my friends that had married recently. They had been great company for all the evenings we spent together, but as soon as they were married, they stopped coming. They had to take over responsibility and give up their freedom.

I shook my head and tried to get rid of this thought.

It couldn't be, it just couldn't. Damn.

I closed my eyes and remembered the conversation I had with Tahno and Ren earlier.

_"Hey Mako, don't worry, everything will turn out well! Just pick the most beautiful of all and enjoy her!", Tahno said. Ren sighed and smiled at me._

_"You're the Crown Prince, my friend. If you get bored of her than there is nothing that could stop you from spending time with other ladies and so on!" I heard Tahno laughing in this._

_"Yes, mate, what are they supposed to do with you if you cheat on her?! They have to respect you after all and do what you tell them", Tahno said and laughed._

Suddenly that blue-eyed girl appeared in front of me and yelled.

_"You want me to behave and respect you, but I tell you what, respect has to be earned and you deserve anything but that!" Her eyes were filled with anger and stared directly into mine. She seemed like an untamable animal, pure and beautiful, strong and free. I shivered and tried to escape her gaze, but it was like she was staring right into my soul._ I shook my head and opened my eyes.

"W-what the hell?!"

I felt how some sweat drops ran down my face and heard my heart beating fast in my chest.

"Mako, you need some rest, immediately!", I said and made myself comfortable again.

I soon fell asleep, watched by a pair of wild blue eyes that haunted my dreams that night.

* * *

**I know there hasn't been much Makorra stuff in my story yet, but I promise there will be**


	5. Chapter 5

KORRAS POV

The day of the Ball had finally approached and even though most of the people weren't invited, everyones mood was rather good, including mine.

I was pretty glad when earlier this morning Mina sent me away to work, because she didn't want to see me on this "glorious day" when one of her daughters would be chosen by the prince as his future wife.

But best was probably that Hiro wasn't here at the tea shop either, because he had left to prepare for the Ball, so Marya and I had been alone the whole day and it was really nice. We laughed and talked a lot and just for a moment it seemed like everything would be fine.

It was late afternoon, most costumers had left already, when suddenly someone stormed into the shop and yelled my name.

"Korra!" I turned around and looked at Asami.

"What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be at the castle to prepare for the Ball?!", I asked and looked at her confused. She nodded.

"I know, but I had to talk to you!", she said and walked over to me.

"What about?! Couldn't you have talked to me like tomorrow?!", I asked. I mean, the Ball was pretty important.

"No, that would have been too late!" Too late? Sometimes this girl was not making sense at all. I looked at her confused.

"Why did you decline the invitation?!", she asked and looked at me expectantly.

"What invitation?!", I asked a bit surprised not really sure what she was referring to, even though I had a slight idea what she had on her mind.

"The invitation to the Ball, stupid! I saw your name on the guest list." WHAT?! I froze and looked at her in shock.

"So I was invited?!" She looked at me confused.

"Of course, your family has always been invited when something like this approached, didn't you know?", she asked but I just kept staring at her.

They lied to me, not that they hadn't done so before, but still. How could the lie to me about something so important?! What did they fear?! That I might look prettier than them? That I would enjoy myself and have a good time?!

"Korra, what's wrong?!" Asami gave me a concerned look.

"Nothing, it's just that I never received the invitation...", I answered, "nevertheless, now it's too late. I think you better hurry back to the castle. The Ball is probably starting anytime soon!"

"What do you mean, too late, too late for what?!", she asked. I sighed.

"Asami, I 'declined' the invitation already and furthermore I have nothing to wear. I can't go like this!", I said and pointed at my dress that was all muddy. Suddenly she started smirking.

"Well, if these are your only problems, than I think I might be able to help!", she said and grabbed my wrist pulling me with her towards the door.

"Asami wait, what are you doing?!", I said and tried to escape her grib.

"Come on Korra, we have no time. We have a ball to get ready for!", she said and dragged me with her out of the shop.

"I told you, I have no...", I started but she interrupted me giving me an angry look.

"I know, but I do and now come on!", she yelled and together we climbed into the carriage that was waiting for us.

* * *

ASAMIS POV

As soon as we arrived, I dragged Korra into the castle and directly to my chambers. I saw how amazed she stared at the expensive decorations and had to smile. She was so adorable.

"Korra, come on, let's pick a dress for you!", I said and chuckled when she entered my dressing room and I saw how her jaw drop.

"Geez, Asami, I've never seen so many dresses in one place!", she said, "This is amazing!"

I smiled and walked over to my ball gowns. I looked through the different dresses in different designs, but none of them seemed to fit Korra. They were all perfect for my pale skin and my whole appearance actually, but they wouldn't really match with Korras darker skin and her blue eyes. Also was she more muscular than I.

I turned around to look at her again and then continued my search. Damn, I couldn't believe it. I had dresses for any occasion that I might need a fancy dress for, but there was no dress that would look good on her. I made a mental note to buy her a dress anytime soon for future balls.

Suddenly my gaze fell on a blue one that was hanging in the darkest corner of my wardrobe behind tons of silk and fur. My jaw dropped as I took it out and stared at it in the light of the setting sun. It was beautiful. It was rather plain, but it would bring out her female curves perfectly, without making it looked forced. I couldn't wait to see it on her.

"Oh Korra, I think I found the perfect dress...", I said and held it up. She looked at it and once again her eyes widened in amazement.

"It's beautiful", she said coming over and stroking the soft cloth. But suddenly her face looked afflicted.

"I can't wear this!" I looked at her surprised.

"Why not?! It's time someone wears it, and it will look way better on you than it would on me!", I answered. She gave me a weak smile.

"You think so?!", she asked a bit insecure. I nodded.

"You will look like a princess!" She laughed.

"Well then, let's hurry, we have to get ready for a ball!", she said enthusiastic and I had to chuckle.

I called for some maids to help us with our outfits. They did our hair and our make-up and after some time that felt like an eternity we were finally ready.

I looked at Korra amazed. Her thick black hair was falling down in soft curls and framing her face perfectly. Her mesmerizing blue eyes looked even more beautiful and more intense. The dress was just perfect for her as I foretold.

"Wow, you... look truly beautiful, Korra!", I said and saw how she blushed. I giggled and turned around to one of the maids still stunned by how beautiful she actually could look like. Not that she wasn't beautiful before.

"How late are we for the Ball?", I asked.

"Half an hour, my lady. You missed the Kings Welcome speech and the opening dance", the maid answered. I nodded.

"Come on, Korra, we are just in time!", I said and Korra and I left my room both a huge grin on our faces.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a bit short and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but hey, the Ball has finally approached, hasn't it?! **

**And I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but my PC was broken and since I have all ****my stuff on it, I wasn't able to post anything. I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me!**


	6. Chapter 6

MAKOS POV

"Ehm, Prince Mako, I wondered if you'd like to dance with me." I turned around and looked at the small girl standing behind me. Her huge brown eyes stared at me and she gave me a nervous smile. I cleared my throat and thought of an excuse to not dance with her.

Suddenly I saw how Asami walked in in a beautiful green dress and I grinned.

"I'm sorry, but I think Asami would be very angry if she wouldn't be the one to have my first dance", I answered and saw how her eyes filled with disappointment. She nodded slowly.

"I see." I walked away and left her standing alone. Geez, she was like the sixth girl to ask me for a dance. And the evening had just started.

I made my way through the crowd pushing some bodies gently out it of my way until I finally reached Asami who was standing there with Bolin and Iroh.

"Hey guys!", I said as I joined them and ignored Bolins glare.

"Mako, you enjoying your Ball?!", Asami asked and gave me a smile. I sighed.

"Not really, these girls are kind of annoying. I just hope the evening is over soon!", I answered. Iroh looked at me confused.

"What's wrong with you?! Normally you couldn't have enough girls dancing with you!", Iroh stated and I gave him a weak smile.

"Well, our lovely Mako here", Asami patted my back, "has to pick a girl, that he will marry sooner or later. And I guess that's why he's in low spirits", she said and looked at me.

Suddenly someone called for me.

"Prince Mako, Maaaakoooo, I looked for you everywhere!", a girl with red hair yelled and grabbed my hand. "Come on, it's time we go for a dance, since we'll marry soon!" I tried to escape her grip but she wouldn't let go.

"Hey, stop it!", I hissed, but she wouldn't listen. She dragged me with her onto the dance floor.

"By the way, my name is Akina!", she introduced herself and grinned at me awkwardly as we started to move along the music. Or at least that's what she tried.

"So Mako, tell me, when do you think you will tell your parents about us?! Don't you think they deserve to know, I mean, we're gonna marry soon", she said giggling and not noticing the confused look I gave her.

"What is wrong with you?! I just met you and honestly, you're getting on my nerves!", I said and pushed her away from me, turning around to leave. She grabbed my arm and tried to stop me.

"But that doesn't mean we can't dance!", that Akina-girl yelled, "I mean, you're not dancing with any other woman right now!" Her other hand stroke my cheek as I turned around to face her again give her an angry glare.

"Actually I would be, if you wouldn't have dragged me here!", I answered and looked around to find a girl I could dance with. Two meters away there was one talking with an older guy.

"Look, there she is, I was just about to dance with her when you came!", I pointed at the girl, "if you would excuse me now!" I grabbed the other girls wrist and pulled her on the dance floor.

"Hey, what are you doing! Let go of me!", she yelled but I pulled her further into the crowd of dancing people. I turned around and started dancing while looking at Akina who glared at me angrily.

"Excuse me, but I...", the girl dancing with me started but I hushed her and watched how Akina turned around and walked away. I sighed in relief.

"Geez, I can't believe how crazy the women these days are!", I said and finally took a look at my dance partner. It was a girl, around 17 maybe. Her long brown hair was flowing in curls down her chest and her big blue eyes stared at me angrily.

Suddenly I recognized who she was!

"You!", I hissed and glared at her, "What are you doing here?!", I asked.

"I've been invited! And now let go of me, I have no desire to dance with you!", she snubbed me and tried to get away, but I pulled her against my chest, as I saw how Akina and some other girl that looked exactly like her stared at me and seemed to wait for me to stop dancing.

"What are you doing?!", she asked again and tried to escape my arms that were holding her tight.

"Could you please calm down and stay for this dance?!", I said and gave her my sweetest look, but she still seemed pretty angry.

"Why would I?!", she asked and looked at me. I sighed.

"I'll do you a favor in return", I just hoped that she didn't demand anything weird that I would regret, "money, jewelry, clothes, whatever you want!" She still looked pretty sceptic. Damn, what did she want, it was just one dance.

"Please..."

* * *

KORRAS POV

"What are you doing?!", I asked and tried to escape his muscular arms. He was too strong and the more I tried to get free, the more I was pressed against his chest.

"Could you please calm down and stay for this dance?!", he said and looked at me. Just for a second I felt like calming down and just stare into his beautiful amber eyes, but then I remembered what an asshole he had been and glared at him angrily.

"Why would I?!", I asked and caught myself looking into his gorgeous eyes again. He sighed.

"I'll do you a favor in return, money, jewelry, clothes, whatever you want!", he said. I was surprised. I looked at him sceptically. I couldn't believe what he was willing to give me just for this one dance.

"Please..." I looked onto his desperate face. I sighed.

"Fine, but just for one dance", I answered and he smiled at me.

"Thank you!" He grabbed my hand and laid his other one around my waist. I placed my other one on his shoulder and we began to move to the rather slow music.

I looked into his eyes and suddenly felt so comfortable. His smooth hand fitted perfectly into mine and he had the perfect size. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He seemed so different from back then in the city.

"So, why did you want to dance with me so badly?", I asked and looked at him expectantly. There must have been a reason to even offer me money just for one dance.

"There are just all these weird commoners that try to get me to dance with them and you were just the perfect chance to escape!", he said and didn't look at me. I immediately stopped dancing and escaped his grip.

"What are you doing?!", he hissed and tried to continue the dance, but I made a few steps backwards and glared at him really mad.

"You know what, you're disgusting! I really thought there was something good hidden behind that asshole you were the last time, but I was wrong! You are just some royal prat who wouldn't care about other persons feelings even if your life depended on it!", I yelled. A few couples surrounding us stopped dancing and looked at us in shock. Mako saw this and smiled nervously.

"Don't worry, she probably had a few drinks too much and now she's just overreacting a bit. Everything's alright", he told them and grabbed my hand. I gasped and glared at him again, feeling tears building up in my eyes. His gaze was stone cold.

"Nothing is all right! I think they deserve to know what kind of person you are, don't they?! They should know how selfish and arrogant you are, and how you look down on every single one of them!", I managed to yell, before a few tears started rolling down my cheeks. I quickly turned around so he wouldn't see them and ran off.

Everyone had stopped dancing by now, even the musicians had interrupted their playing and were staring at what was happening. They were slightly confused and many hadn't quite understood what just had happened.

I made my way through the crowd which was not very hard since most of them stepped aside and gave me strange looks. Trying hard to find Asami and get away from Him, I spotted her near the kings throne with a few people surrounding her.

Tripping a few times over my dress I finally reached her and by the weird look on her face I knew how odd I must have looked like that moment. My cheeks were burning red from all my anger due to his rude behavior. And I could only guess how scary my eyes were looking. My father had often told me that my eyes were the scariest thing about me when I was furious and right now, I felt like I could explode.

"Korra, what's wrong?!", Asami asked and laid her hand on my arm trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath and answered question.

"I just discovered the true nature of our lovely Crown Prince and I have to say, I still feel a bit offended by his behavior, but out of all I feel pity for this human being. I swear, if he wouldn't be the royal prat he is, he would have been in the pillory more often than he could open his mouth!" Feeling better after speaking my mind I looked at Asamis company and felt how my cheeks turned red again by the sight of the Crown Princes brother who was laughing slightly amused at my comment and next to him...

"Iroh?!", I asked surprised and checked if it really was him. He gave me a gentle smile.

"Hello Korra, nice to see you again", he said and gave me a nod, "you look beautiful!" I smiled and stared into his amber eyes. I definitely had a thing for this eye color, looking like liquid fire.

"Wait, you to know each other?!", Asami asked and looked at us surprised.

"Yes, we recently met in the city. Actually I never thought I would see you again. But as it seems the luck was on my side!", he stated and laughed. I saw how Asami grinned widely at me and gave me a strange look.

I looked around and noticed the strange look on the Princes face while he stared at me.

"Is something wrong?!", I finally asked interrupting Asami who was telling us about some of the guests. He shook his head snapping out of his thoughts and smiling shyly.

"No, not really. It's just that you seem so familiar. But I can't remember to have seen you before. I surely wouldn't forget a beauty like you", he answered and tucked his hand behind his head. I slightly blushed at his compliment and noticed Asamis angry look at his comment. Then I sighed and remembered where we had met before.

"I was the girl your brother nearly killed with his mad horse the other day in the city", I explained to him. He was just about to answer something when Asami yelled:

"What?! That was you?!" I stared at her a bit confused. How could she know?

"I don't believe it. Mako must be mad or something! He's clearly gone too far!", she hissed her cheeks turning redder the more she became exasperated with the Crown Prince.

And as if this wasn't enough yet, the Crown Prince decided to show up and join us. I lowered my gaze and let my hair cover my face partly.

"Holy mother of god, I'm so glad I finally got away from these creepy twins", he said sighing, "I have no idea what has gotten into these commoners lately!" They all just stared at him expressionless not saying anything.

"Is everything alright?!" Another moment if silence. Then suddenly I saw Asami slapping her tiny hand through his face and glaring at him angrily.

"How dare you hurt my friends, Mako! I will not forgive you this one! It's time you remember who you are and how to behave properly", she hissed and everyone just stared at her. I saw how the Bolin grabbed her wrist and whispered something into her ear.

Suddenly she broke the eye contact she had kept with Mako and gave Bolin a disgusted look.

"I don't care if everyone's watching. He deserves to be embarrassed in front of all these people. Maybe that will change his mind!" She pushed him away and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Before anything else could happen, the Queen approached with a look on her face that seemed anything but pleased. I quickly dropped a curtsy and made a step backwards.

"Would anyone like to tell me what this yelling is supposed to mean? Our guests start to feel bothered by you!", she said with a calm but intense voice. Asami sighed.

"We just had a little dispute. It's nothing important", she said and I was surprised about how calm she was now compared to when she was yelling at Mako.

The Queens facial expression softened a bit before she took a deep breath and answered.

"I don't care if there are some controversies, but if you want to fight, than make sure to leave before, understood?!", everyone nodded respectfully, "you're not children anymore." Everyone kept silent.

"And Mako, Asami, I need to talk to you, now!", she hissed and walked away. Asami shrugged her shoulders after I gave her a questioning look, before she followed Mako and the Queen outside the ballroom.

* * *

ASAMIS POV

We walked through one of the smaller doors that were meant for the staff and entered a small recreation room for the servants.

As soon as we walked in, two maids dropped a curtsy, before they left us alone.

Ayako turned around to face us and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was not happy with us.

"If it's because earlier, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to over...", I tried to apologize and calm her down.

"That's not why I wanted to talk to you", she looked at me, "both of you!" I looked at Mako who stared outside a little window.

"Mako", Ayako started, "I hope you didn't forget what this ball is supposed for!" He sighed.

"No, mother, I didn't..."

"Then I don't understand why you keep rejecting those young ladies offers to dance and just stay with your friends the whole time!"

"That's not true, I danced with two or three girls already!", he whined and glared at his mother a bit angry.

"It was two girls, Mako. And you left the first one after only a few seconds and the second one seemed to be fleeing from you!", Ayako yelled not trying to hide her anger from us anymore. Mako gave her a questioning look and sighed.

"Were you spying on me or what?!", he hissed. I lowered my head and stepped back a little bit knowing he shouldn't have said the last sentence.

"I was not spying on you, I am concerned about your future, but you don't seem to care at all! All you seem to do, is embarrassing your father in front of the whole kingdom and all our other guests from neighboring kingdoms! I've had enough, Mako, stop acting like a five year old!", she yelled and I could sense her anger but I also noticed how hurt she was by Makos recent behavior.

"If I am such an embarrassment for you, then why didn't you make Bolin Crown Prince?! Why didn't you through me out earlier?! Why didn't you...", he yelled but was cut off by a single gaze of his mother that made both of us freeze.

"How dare you talk like this to me? I am your Queen and I am your mother, Mako. I am truly disappointed", she said calmly lowering her gaze.

"Asami, I hope that you will find some time to dance with some of our guests tonight. They are important to the King and we want them to enjoy the ball after all", she said and looked at me, her eyes seeming tired and hurt, "and please, if you have to fight, do it elsewhere and not in the ballroom."

With that she pushed Mako aside and left the room. I kept silence and thought about what just had happened. I had never seen her like this. Makos behavior must have really gotten to her.

I sighed breaking the silence. Mako cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier", I said and stared at him. He looked up and shook his head.

"It's fine, you were probably right anyway." I saw the sad look on his face and felt my heart aching. Putting my hand on his arm to comfort him, I saw a tear running down his cheek.

"Mako, that's not true. You are an incredible person. I admit you do have a few remarkable flaws that drive most of us insane sometimes, but we still love you!" He sighed not seeming really convinced. It had been some time since I had seen him as weak and vulnerable as right now. I almost felt sorry for him, but I couldn't forget that it was mostly his fault that things were like this.

"But you're still mad at me", he said and gave me a weak smile. I sighed.

"Don't lie to me, because you can't. I've known you for too long, Asami!" I lowered my gaze and thought about what to say, but decided that he deserved to know the truth.

"Of course I'm still mad at you, Mako. I understand how you must feel right now due to all this pressure to live up to everyone's expectations. But that is no excuse for how you've been acting lately. You can't make everyone around you feel miserable too, just because you can't be happy, that's not fair", I explained and waited for his answer holding back my breath.

" I understand", he said calmly lowering his head. Suddenly he put forth his hand and gave me an apologizing look.

"I hope you accept my apology. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you. I guess my behavior was not, well, all good. So please, will you forgive me?!" I smiled slightly at his attempt to apologize. He really seemed to mean it, for real this time. But I shook my head noticing the shocked look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but as much as I wish I could I'm not the one you should ask for her forgiveness", I answered and sighed. He looked at me a bit confused scratching his head a bit insecure.

"What do you mean, whom should I ask for forgiveness then?!", he asked and I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. I couldn't believe he really had asked me that question.

"I want you to apologize to Korra, Mako, because out of all people you hurt, she deserved it the least", I explained and stared at him expectantly. But he didn't seem to know what I was talking about.

"Who's...Korra?!", he asked and I groaned.

"The girl you nearly killed with your horse the other day in the city. Yes, Bo told me everything about what happened", I noticed the weird look he gave me, "the girl you danced with before she just left you?!" I saw his expression change before he started yelling again.

"What?! I'm not apologizing to some stupid peasant girl who can't keep her mouth shut when she has to. She deserved anything I did to her!", he hissed and gasped. I couldn't believe it...

"Mako, you are unbelievable! So what about her being a peasant girl?! Does that make her any less worthy than you?! Does that mean that she is not a human being with feelings! I swear, if you don't apologize to her, I will never talk to you eve again, you are... Wait, just forget it. I want you to apologize to her, because you mean it, and not just because I tell you to!", I hissed and turned around to leave.

"Asami, wait!" He grabbed my wrist and made me turn around again.

"What?!", I yelled and gave him a deathly glare.

"I will apologize, okay?! I'm really story and I don't want to loose you. Come on, I need you, and Bo and everyone else. I'm sorry, please, believe me", he whined giving me the sweetest look on earth. I tried hard but I couldn't resist it.

"Fine, you have until the Ball ends. If you haven't apologized to her until then, than I'll make you wish you would never have been born, okay?!", I hissed trying hard to sound serious.

"Thank you!" He pulled me into a hug before we entered the ballroom again.

* * *

**Soo, I hope you liked the 6th chapter of my story. And I promise you, the Ball is not over yet ;)**

**More stuff coming soon, until then stay tuned and review! **


End file.
